


Show me a Piece of Your Heart

by Hollerfield_Osterland



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: I'm gonna keep this one a secret., M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollerfield_Osterland/pseuds/Hollerfield_Osterland
Summary: - Just read it.
Relationships: Tom Holland/Harrison Osterfield
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The ground came rushing down to meet the boy faster than he’d expected. He tucked himself in and rolled so he didn’t get hurt, like he’d done so, too many times before. He quickly stood and brushed himself off.

Looking over at his mother in the distance, he shook his head. 

Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. The thundering of hooves, brought him back to reality. Spinning around, his eyes widened as he saw the horse coming towards him. 

“None of this is going to plan” he muttered. He could feel the air the horse brought with him has he galloped past, whipping the brunettes hair. 

Disappointed and dusty, the brunette walked back to the gate. 

“That was completely inappropriate” his mother stated, putting her hands on her hips and he nodded, taking his helmet off and running a hand through his hair. 

“Come on Tom, there’s still one horse left” his mother said, taking his hand and he nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes. 

“Oh darling. Don’t be upset, it’ll be alright” she quickly reassured, and he chuckled. 

“I don’t know mum, I don’t know if it’s too soon to get a new horse, I mean I can just keep riding Arthur” he mumbled. 

“Don’t be ridiculous. Anyone who watches you ride can clearly he’s far too small and you’re in need of a better horse!” she replied, gently scolding his negativity and putting an arm around him. 

“Last place Tom, and then we’ll have to try and look elsewhere” 

__________

The first time I set eyes on him, I knew he was absolutely perfect. His long brown-gold eye lashes, and his soft blue eyes. It was strange for a chestnut to have blue eyes, but he did. And he was gorgeous. A long thick white blaze running down his forehead, in stark contrast with his gold-bronze mane and tail. He was sleek and shiny and made noises of interest as he took in the smells of different humans. 

“He’s young, but he’s perfectly schooled (trained) in dressage and showjumping” a man said, and the horse shook his neck and nickered in agreement. 

I smiled at his character and the cheekiness he was displaying. 

“How old did you say he was?” Mother asked. 

“He’s 6, which is probably around 18 in horse years” the man replied, and I nodded, still in awe of this horse. 

“Can I have a ride?” I ask, and the man nods, motioning to the stable door. 

The man goes to get his saddle and bridle. The horse leans forward to interrogate me as I enter his territory. 

“What’s his name?” I ask as he passes me the gear. 

“Hawkeye. But I generally just call him Hawk unless I tell him off.” he replies and I smile. It suits him. 

I take a rope and clip it to his halter, before tying him up to properly examine him. He has three white socks and he was considerably large, but I couldn’t help just completely fall in love with him. He prances before me anxiously as I throw the saddle blanket over him. His ground manners aren’t exactly top notch, but he stands still long enough for me to tack him up. 

___________

Tom takes his helmet and gloves, before zipping his riding boots up and taking Hawk by the reins. 

Hawk follows patiently behind the brunette as he leads him to the arena, where he can give him a test run. 

“How tall is he?” Mother asks. 

“He’s 17.2” Hawk’s owner says back, and Tom’s eyes widen. He shakes his head and puts his foot into the stirrup easily swinging his leg up and over. Hawk danced and jumped a little under him as he positioned himself, but he eventually settled down. As soon as Tom felt this big powerful being walk underneath him, the hope he had inside him was basically confirmed even more. Hawk stretched his legs out as Tom applied a little pressure to make him walk out faster. 

After a good 15 minutes of the brunette solely just enjoying his majestic strides. Tom pressed further, gently squeezing his legs. Hawk responded to only the tiniest touch, and he sprung into a long, flowing trot. Tom couldn’t help but smile as he rose gently to Hawk’s trot. 

“Wow” The brunette breathed as he continued to press forward asking him to canter. Hawk leapt into this incredible upright yet grounded canter. The feeling Tom felt in his chest was indescribable. It was warm and something he’d never experienced before. It swept through him releasing endorphins in his head, before rushing through his whole body afterwards. The wind whipping his face, in a good way this time. 

Tom sat deep into the saddle bringing his horse back to a walk, before bursting a smile. 

“He’s perfect” Tom said and his mother beamed. 

“Great. I guess we can organise other things like vet checks and payments from here then” his owner said, and Tom nodded eagerly. 

Hawk stomped his foot, and began pawing the ground kicking his hoof out. 

“Yea yea. Alright Hawkeye. From now on you’ll be getting lots of attention from this young man”


	2. It Was His Fault

“Right. Here’s your report.” The vet said passing Tom the paper. 

“If I was you I’d buy the horse. He’s bloody good for his age” he said, his strong English accent rolling in. Tom smiled. 

———

The moment he stepped off the truck and arched his huge neck. Tom knew he’d made the right decision. Tom took a firm hold onto him and Hawk jumped and skipped, asking Tom to loosen his grip. The brunette did so and the stallion calmed himself. 

Hawkeye skipping and danced in way all while in Tom’s hand. 

“Isn’t he a beauty” came a voice. 

“Harry!” Tom exclaimed, delighted to see his younger brother. 

“Yea enough fussing over me, control your stallion before he drags you off somewhere.” Harry said quickly and Tom nodded leading Hawk to a stall. 

“Alright mate. I’ll leave you to settle in for a bit, and then I’ll turn you out into the paddock” Tom said and Hawk nickered in response, earning a laugh from Tom. 

_______

Once Tom had caught sight of those blue eyes he thought he’d seen before, he wished he’s ironed his uniform and done his hair a little better. Those piercing blue eye’s darted round the class before they landed on Tom. The boy’s face whitened with terror as he looked at Tom, and Tom blushed with embarrassment. Why was the new kid looking at him like that? 

“Alright students, this is Harrison, he’ll be joining us for the rest of the year” Mr Andreas said.

Harrison came out of his trance and quickly moved to take a seat… right next to Tom. 

The rest of the class, the two sat in awkward silence, with Harrison stealing small glances and then looking away. 

“Right now turn to the person next to you and you can share your writing” Mr Andreas said. 

Tom took out his laptop and opened his document. 

“I presume you know how to read?” Tom joked, and for the first time that morning Harrison spoke.

“Of course I know how to read” he snapped and Tom looked a little taken a back. Shaking his head, he passed Harrison the laptop. 

He sat there intently reading Tom’s essay, before returning it to Tom. 

“It’s good” Harrison said. 

“Is that all you’re going to say?” Tom asked. 

“Well, do you want my honest opinion, or what you want to hear?” Harrison replied. 

“Obviously your honest opinion” The brunette replied, and Harrison nodded. 

“Well for starters, your editing is horrible, these sentence structures are a mess and I have no idea what’s going on because it has no plot. You haven’t made any clear or direct points or persuaded me with your work. It’s clear you did this in a rush and over all it’s a failed piece of writing.” Harrison stated. 

Tom sat there a little while longer, his eyes wide taking in all the insults before he got up and left. 

“Mr Holland, come back here right now” Mr Andreas shouted, but Tom was gone. Tom wasn’t one to get upset, but that was just rude. 

Tears spilled out and down his face, as he angrily wiped them away and locked the bathroom door, sliding down and putting his face in his hands. He sighed and let more tears fall, before roughly wiping his eyes and getting back up. 

Tom walked back in to class and apologised to Mr Andreas, saying he wasn’t feeling well. Then he moved and took his books going to another table, where he deleted his essay and restarted. 

________

The brunette had to stop the tears from falling again once he’d arrived at the farm. He hadn’t felt this much comfort in seeing an animal since his father had passed away. 

Hawk was at the bottom of the paddock waiting for Tom once he’d walked up and he smiled, taking in his beauty. 

He grabbed his halter and tied Hawk up, opening the gate and leading him out. 

The first part of the walk down was silent, neither horse nor human made a sound, before Tom began to talk. 

“Crap day today” he started. 

“Some stuck up new kid said made some really horrible comments about my writing. I knew it was bad, but he didn’t have to say it like that” Tom continued, as he lead hawk down the steep hill. 

If he had’ve turned and looked at Hawk behind him, he would’ve found his ear swivelling as he intently listened to everything Tom was saying. Although his cerulean blue eyes had much more to say than he ears. A look filled with guilt pooled in those eyes. 

“Sure he could’ve, you know, given me some constructive feedback. Instead he full on insulted me and the work.” Tom said. 

“Anyway, I don’t know why I care that much. Maybe if dad was around he’d be able to give me a hand, but I don’t really want to put that extra weight onto mum, so I’ll just rewrite it myself and hope for the best” Tom finished, and Hawk made a little noise of encouragement, brushing his muzzle against Tom's shoulder a little. 

“Hey, it’s not your fault, you don’t need to have any sympathy for me” Tom said, stopping to give Hawk a pat. 

But it was his fault, although Tom didn’t know that did he?


	3. A New Discovery

After pouring his feelings out to his horse, Tom geared up and rode Hawk. He was a bit hyper on the sugary spring grass, but apart from that Tom had a good ride. He still wouldn’t be able to get over the incredible movement Hawk displayed and gave him. This was hardly even the third ride he’d had, and he could tell he’d never let go of this horse. 

After a 10 minute cool down walk, Tom dismounted and led Hawk back to the stables. 

Tom untacked him and put him through into a stall, before taking his gear and putting it away. 

He mixed up a quick feed and gave it to the chestnut and proceeded to sit down on the fence beside him. 

“The cute ones are always the disappointing ones aren’t they.” Tom said quietly, and Hawk looked up, turning his head to the side. 

Tom smiled a little and clarified what he’d said. Not that horses could understand English anyway, but Tom found it nice to have someone or “something” to talk to. 

“I’m talking about the new kid. Don’t get me wrong, he’s really hot. But I’ve hardly known him a day and super harsh” 

After that statement, it was almost like Hawk was offended, because he put his head down and ate after that, only swivelling his ears now and then. 

Tom kept talking while he waited for the stallion to finish eating, until a girl Tom had never met walked past. 

“Oh uh, hi” he said and she stopped and smiled. 

“Are you new around here?” He asked, and she nodded. 

“What are you looking for?” He continued. 

“Oh the people that own the property” she said. 

“I can take you” he offered, and she smiled once again. 

“Is this your horse?” She asked, and Tom jumped off the fence and unlocked the gate. 

“Yea” Tom replied, and as if on cue, Hawk’s suddenly swung his head into the air and looked up. 

“Yea, his names Hawk” Tom stated, and she smiled, moving forward to stroke his head. 

Hawk stepped back and pinned his ears against his head as the strange girl neared him. He bared his teeth at her and lunged forward. 

Tom stepped in just in time and pulled her out of the way. 

“I apologise” Tom said quickly. “I only just got him, and he’s also a stallion, and he’s a force to be reckoned with” 

She nodded, quite taken aback by his outburst, and let Tom take her hand and lead her away quickly. 

___________

“Why did you put me in the same school as him” Harrison shouted. “It’s so dangerous. He could easily figure this out!” 

“Calm down falco” the voice replied. 

“Stop calling me that!” Harrison yelled, getting more and more worked up by the second. 

“That’s what he calls you. Isn’t it?” The voice asked. 

“Yes, but you’re not allowed to call me that as well” Harrison replied, shrugging his shoulders and crossing his arms. 

“‘Harrison, ‘arrison, ‘arrison. You need to understand I have done this for a good cause.” The voice said. 

“No! YOU HAVE NOT, YOU’VE DONE THIS BECAUSE YOU WANT ME OUT OF YOUR WAY” Harrison yelled back. 

“Falco, listen to me-“ 

“STOP IT. JUST STOP!” Harrison screamed, tears streaming down his face. 

“YOU ALMOST DIED LAST TIME, AND I WON’T HAVE THAT HAPPEN TO YOU AGAIN” the voice shouted back, and Harrison stopped.

There was silence for a while, before Harrison spoke again. 

“Instead you put me with a boy, who’s adorable and I’m definitely going to fall in love with but have absolutely no chance with?! I already snapped at a random girl because she was being too flirty with him.” Harrison stated, quietly. 

“No ‘arrison. I’ve moved you to a safe place, with a human who you might feel safe around. You can protect him from what is to come” the voice whispered. 

“But what if I can’t. What if I’m not up to it.” Harrison whispered back, letting those little tears fall again. 

“falco… you are the strongest one of us all. You will be able to” the voice replied. The Voice stepped forward and encased Harrison in a hug. 

“Now go apologise to your human. You hurt his feelings and tried to bite his girlfriend” The voice teased. 

Harrison’s eyes went sharp all of a sudden and in a swirl of gold light he stepped forward into form. 

“Don’t insult me, and don’t call her his girlfriend” he said, with a hoof pressed down on the voice. 

“Ok Hawk don’t kill me. I need to breath” the voice croaked, and Harrison stepped back. 

“Hawk!!!” Came Tom’s voice “Come down please. I don’t want to walk all the way up there” Tom called again. 

“Look at those heart eyes. Go down there” the voice whispered, and before Harrison could kill the voice, it was gone in a wisp of smoke.


	4. Thunder and Lightning Part 1 - Hawk

Hawk galloped down the hill shaking his head in excitement. 

“Hey buddy. It’s good to see you too” Tom said, giving him a pat. 

Harrison definitely didn’t like being called “buddy” but what was he going to do about it. Take human form and ask him not to call him that? No!

Tom lead him down and began talking. 

“You know that girl you tried to attack yesterday. I think she’s really pretty. What about you?” Tom asked, not expecting a reply.

Hawk snorted not approving the statement, and trotted down the hill after Tom. 

“Wow. OK” Tom replied, moving out of hawk’s way. 

“Well, I’m a little confused at the moment. I don’t know if I like guys, or girls, or maybe even both!” Tom said and Hawk stopped, turning his head to the side.

“Dad never liked it if I talked about a guy in the same way most boys talk about girls. So I kind of just shoved it out of my head. But, now I’m beginning to wonder.” Tom continued. 

“I wish I had someone to talk to. I mean, sure dad didn’t like it if I talked about guys “in that way” but he was still always there for me, and maybe if I had told him something different he still would’ve accepted me.” Tom said. 

Both Tom and Harrison knew that wasn’t true. 

“Ok that’s not entirely true” Tom confessed. 

Hawk stopped walking again, and crystal like tears formed in Tom’s eyes. 

“I don’t really know Hawk. I just… sometime’s I just feel like he’s still here controlling me” Tom whispered. 

That’s because he was here, and he was still controlling Tom. But, like a huge amount of things Tom didn’t know, he still thought his father was dead. Harrison felt his heart clench for this gorgeous boy, his heart squeezed so much, he considered changing form and encasing this brunette in a hug, and then peppering kisses all over his cheeks. What was this boy doing to him? 

_________

That day also happened to be the first time Tom fell off Hawk. The once sunny sky, clouded over leaving a slight chill in the air. It began to drizzle and Tom really wasn’t surprised, considering it was London. Hawk began skipping and stepping sideways as the rain started to pour. Tom didn’t think much of it, and continued to ride as rain rushed down hard. It was only until there were blasts of lightning and strikes of thunder that Hawk lost it. He reared up onto two legs and forcefully kicked his way down. 

“Whoa Hawk” Tom called, gently puling the reins on the stallion, holding his neck so he didn’t fall off. Tom didn’t expect Hawk to erupt into a bucking fit after that. Throwing his hind legs up hard as the thunder boomed louder and louder. Tom then decided he’d take his feet out of the stirrups and get off himself. Hawk gave one last forceful buck as the sky made a loud rolling noise, throwing Tom off his back. Tom didn’t have enough time to roll, so he landed and fell onto his back. 

He quickly got up, ignoring the shooting pains in his shoulder, rushing to grab his horse. 

“Hawk. Hawk!” He cooed, stroking his head gently. 

Thunder cracked in the air again and Hawk jumped, breathing loud and fast. 

“Come on darling, let’s get you back to the stall” Tom said taking his reins and leading him up the drive and into the stables. 

He untacked Hawk and quickly put him into the stable, before changing his own sopping wet clothes and checking his shoulder. 

Bruised, but not broken. 

As he went back to the stall, Hawk stood quivering in the corner, blue eyes full blown and visibly sweating hard. 

The rain continued to pour down and Hawk made little whimpering noises that even Tom didn’t know horses could make. 

Now in dry clothes Tom took a towel and a cover, first drying his own hair and then taking it and drying Hawks face. 

This was a first for Tom. Finding a horse that was scared of thunder. He continued wiping the rest of his horse down, and threw the cover over him clipping it up. 

Hawk continued to shake with fear, and Tom couldn’t bare seeing his horse in such a state. So he decided he’d stay with him the night. 

________“hey mum, can I stay with Hawk tonight? I don’t think he’s feeling great.” Tom asked.

“Sure, I’ll bring you some dinner if you like.” She offered. 

“No, no please don’t” he quickly said but she brushed him off. 

“Of course I will” and with that she hung up. 

Tom sat back down in the stall, waiting, looking over hoping Hawk might calm down. He still stepped and snorted with every noise, and then Tom had a wonderful idea. He quickly got up, but was careful not to startle his horse further. He grabbed his phone and his speaker (which he carried around for doing dressage to music sometimes) and clicked play. 

Suddenly Hawks whole stall was filled with Harry Styles’ voice. 

_I'm in my bed  
And you're not here  
And there's no one to blame but the drink and my wandering hands  
Forget what I said  
It's not what I meant  
And I can't take it back  
I can't unpack the baggage you left_

Hawk’s ears perked up and his shivering subsided a little. Tom smiled, as he watched Hawks attention come onto the music and not the storm outside. 

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin’_

He slowly made his way over to where Tom was standing and put his head down, sniffing Tom where he sat. 

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin’_

And then he did something very strange, especially for a stallion. He dropped to his knees and sat down beside Tom. Tom smiled gently and put a hand to his head, stroking it as Hawk listened to the song. 

_You said you cared  
And you missed me, too  
And I'm well aware I write too many songs about you  
And the coffee's out  
At the Beachwood Café  
And it kills me 'cause I know we've run out of things we can say_

Styles’ voice continued to spread throughout the stall, and Hawk curled around Tom as he lay. 

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if I'm someone I don't want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin’_

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'  
And I get the feelin' that you'll never need me again_

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if you're someone I just want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'_

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin’_

After that song, Sweet Creature began to play and Tom began to sing along softly, as he moved a little closer to his horse. 

“You’re my sweet creature” Tom whispered, and if Harrison had’ve been in human form he would’ve blushed so hard his probably would’ve started to cry. 

Tom fell asleep next to Hawk after that, and when Nikki arrived she smiled taking a picture of the two of them asleep. 

Harrison’s only problem was that when he slept, sometimes he just couldn’t control the form he changed into. So he tried to stay a least a little conscious, but Tom was warm next to him, and he couldn’t help closing his eyes.


	5. Coincidence?

If Harrison hadn’t woke first, Tom would’ve woken to Harrison spooning the brunette. 

It was nice for Harrison, but that definitely didn’t mean Tom would’ve approved of it. 

Harrison stood up rushing out of the stall, making sure to leave the door open because horses can’t just open gates. 

The sun shone brightly and he smiled, looking up and closing his eyes. Tom began to stir, turning over. Harrison waited a little for the light to seep into him and suddenly liquid gold light was covering the stable. Harrison was gone after that, and out of the light stepped the stallion. He quietly walked back into the stable and lay down once again next to Tom. The wind gently blowing the door closed again. 

Hawk looked down at a sleeping brunette, and nuzzled his muzzle gently into Tom, breathing a little heavier, blowing onto his neck to wake him up. Tom’s chocolate eyes fluttered open and he smiled, looking up at his horse over him. Tom was quite surprised, considering horses did not usually act like this. That was because he didn’t know Hawk was more human than horse…

Tom sat up, brushing the straw from his hair. He pushed down to get up, before groaning in pain and falling back down. 

Maybe his shoulder was broken after all. 

“I need to grab my phone” he mumbled. 

Hawk stepped back, and inside the equine body of his, he had to fight the urge to step forward and scoop the poor brunette into his arms, and carry him to a place where he could get help. Hawk was broken from his thought, when a voice made his ears perk up. 

“Hey Harry, can I ask a favour. I know you only just got your learners, and you can’t legally drive without another person, but can you come and get me and definitely don’t tell mum” Tom said quickly. 

“Ah why?” Harrison asked. 

“May or may not have broken my shoulder” Tom croaked. 

“Oh my god” Harry yelled. 

“HARRY. Keep it down” Tom hissed. 

“Yea, alright I’m coming, don’t break anything else” Harry muttered, and Tom fell back onto the ground. 

Harry came 10 minutes later, and helped Tom up, while he locked Hawks stall. It didn’t make a difference obviously, because Harrison was obviously going to the hospital as well “to visit a sick family member” and totally not stalk Tom to make sure he was ok. 

__________

Tom stood talking to his mother, his arm in a sling and a worried look spread over her face. 

“Why didn’t you tell me” she scolded. 

“Mum, you literally work two jobs and don’t come back until 12.00 at night, do you really think I want to worry you more?” He replied, and she couldn’t say anything to that. Tom was always looking out for others before himself, and sometimes she wished he was a little less selfless, so he could take care of himself a little more sometimes. 

“Oh Travis?” Harrison called. 

“Tom…” Tom offered pulling a face, and Harrison nodded, running over. 

“What happened to you” Harrison asked, but it came out far more stuck up than it was meant to. 

“Uh, I just found out my new horse has a fear of thunder, and he bucked me off. I’m fine, I was more worried about him but luckily it turns out he likes Harry Styles music as much as I do, so I managed to calm him down.” Tom replied, and Harrison was a bit lost for words. 

“Falling” both boys said in unison. 

“Ha?” Tom said. 

“It’s my favourite Harry Styles song” Harrison replied. 

“…mine too” Tom said back. “And I think it might be Hawks favourite song as well” Tom joked. 

“And then what? Sweet Creature?” Harrison asked. 

“With the amount of information you know about me anyone would think you were stalking me” Tom teased, and Harrison blushed. 

“But yes, sweet creature would be my next favourite” Tom added quickly. 

Harrison nodded, and for a while there was an awkward silence for a bit. 

“I best be off then, I can’t ride for a few weeks, so it seems I’ll be drowning my depression in more Harry Styles and probably chocolate as well” Tom replied, and Harrison giggled a little. 

“Will you be at school?” Harrison asked. 

“Not for the first few days, but I will after that. Apparently the pain is worse in the 4th and 5th days so I’ll wait it out at home, and then head back” Tom replied. Harrison’s shoulders slumped a little, and he looked down. 

“Well, I’ll bring you your work” Harrison offered, and Tom lifted an eyebrow. Why was Harrison being so nice?

“Oh don’t worry about it, I’ve organised for the teachers to email me and I think there’s another girl, who’s just called Stella, she volunteered to help me. But thanks for offering” Tom said, and Harrison nodded. 

“I’m not Tom would love some company anyway” Nikki added, clearly seeing the disappointed look on Harrison’s face. 

“NO mum, I don’t. I’m only off for 3 days!” He hissed, clenching his teeth. 

“Stop being silly” she said back, and she turned back to Harrison. 

“I definitely won’t let Tom mope around listening to depressing music. You’re more than welcome to come along” Nikki said, and Tom huffed, turning around and walking off. 

___________

There was a loud knock and Tom ran down the stairs before tripping and falling into his mother. 

“Thomas Stanley Holland!!!! You have a broken shoulder and you’re running down stairs” she shouted.  
“sorry” he squeaked, and retreated to grab the door. 

“Hi!” He said and the girl standing before him smiled back. 

“Hi!” She replied, equally as cheery as him. Nikki gave a strange look toward them but shook her head and continued making dinner for her four boys. 

“Please come in. By the way thanks for coming, it’s pouring out there.” Tom said and she nodded.

“Don’t worry I came before the storm really settled it” she replied, and he smiled. 

“Mum, I’ll be in my room” Tom called, and she nodded.

The two sat in Tom’s room, Stella going over the work they’d done that day. 

“Thanks for coming Stella.” Tom said, after they’d finished. When she smiled, he felt a warm fluttery feeling in his stomach. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked her voice full of sympathy. 

“Yea, alright I guess. I took some Panadol, so I feel a little better” he replied, and she leaned forward moving a curl from his eyes. Suddenly that warm feeling was replaced with a deep churning inside him and he moved back a little. 

“P-p-lease don’t” he stuttered. She blushed and they both sat in a bit of an awkward silence, the only noise was the rain outside. Another loud knock, broke them from their thoughts. 

“Come in” Tom called, only expecting his mother. Instead, an unwanted blonde boy walked it. 

“Oh” Tom said looking down.

“I see you’ve got company. I’ll leave” Harrison said quickly, and for some reason Tom didn’t want him to leave. 

“No no stay” He quickly said. 

Harrison smiled, and sat down. The two boys began talking, and they seemed to have so much to talk about, they completely forgot about the girl next to them. 

“I’ll go” Stella grumbled, and Tom looked up and nodded. 

“Thanks for coming Stell” Tom called. 

”Stella” is fine” she snarked. 

“You don’t have to be so “short tempered” Harrison joked and she shot him a glare. 

“Well, clearly I’m no longer wanted here” she said back. 

“When you go on acting like that you aren’t” Harrison mumbled under his breath. 

“Fine” she shouted. 

“Good luck figuring out what you’re doing for work” Stella yelled. 

“It’s ok, i’ll come around” Harrison said, getting up to close the door. 

She scoffed, and looked back at him. 

“Oh I see what’s happening here now” she sneered.

“What?” Harrison challenged. 

“Harrison stop” Tom said quickly. 

“I’m sorry Stell, I’ll come and see you out. Do you want a rain coat?” He asked, getting up. 

“Don’t bother.” She snapped, and she slammed the door. 

“Why’d you do that?!” Tom yelled getting up. 

“She was being rude” Harrison said in defence. 

“No, I like her she doesn’t have random out burst, and just lose control” Tom seethed, and Harrison sat back. 

“Well I can just go as well” Harrison said quietly. 

“Yea, you probably should” Tom snapped. 

“And don’t come back” he added, grabbing his headphones and putting them in. Harrison nodded, trying hard to hide the tears filling his eyes as he got up. 

Then, as if the gods were telling them to stay together, thunder struck and Harrison’s eyes went wide. 

“No no no!” Harrison muttered. Another strike of thunder boomed and the tears Harrison had held back, streamed down his face. Harrison’s breathing quickened, and Tom looked up from his phone, wondering why Harrison hadn’t left. 

Harrison rushed out as soon as he caught Tom’s eyes on him and then he was gone. Tom knew what was happening, and he rushed out after Harrison. 

“Harrison, you can’t go out there like that” He called, and another blast of thunder hit as Harrison walked out. He collapsed outside, covering his ears with his hands and trying to hold back his tears. Thunder continued to rumble and Harrison continued to cry. 

“Harrison Harrison” Tom said softly, gently pulling him up with the strength he had in one arm. 

Harrison stood up and fell into Tom, and Tom managed to get him back into the house. 

They were both wet now, but Tom didn’t mind that much. Suddenly flashes of what happened with Hawk ran through his head. He quickly shook his head and moved upstairs again. 

“y’alright” Nikki called, and Tom called back again. 

“Fine” 

Harrison whimpered, as another blast struck and Tom looked down in sympathy. He quickly grabbed Harrison a towel and a blanket, luckily he wasn’t too wet so he stayed as he was. Harrison shook in fear and when another blast struck he cried out, reaching his hands forward a little as if to grab Tom. 

Tom smiled, sitting beside him and taking his headphones putting them both in Harrison’s ears and clicking on “their” song. 

“Shhh” Tom shushed, as Harrison’s whimpers died down a little. He pushed Harrison back onto the bed and quickly got up to close the curtains to hide the storm outside. He then lay down next to Harrison, and pulled his comforter over him. 

“You’re alright now” Tom whispered, and suddenly he felt bad for ever snapping at this poor boy. Harrison nodded and pulled his head phones out, letting the music fill the whole room instead of his ears. 

_What if I'm down?  
What if I'm out?  
What if I'm someone you won't talk about?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin'  
And I get the feelin' that you'll never need me again_

_What am I now?  
What am I now?  
What if you're someone I just want around?  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin' again  
I'm fallin’_

Tom smiled, looking over at him, as Harrison matched his face. 

As the music filled the room and Harrison’s cerulean eyes calmed down, another flash filled Tom’s eyes. 

_And then he did something very strange, especially for a stallion. He dropped to his knees and sat down beside Tom. Tom smiled gently and put a hand to his head, stroking it as Hawk listened to the song._

Tom looked over at Harrison. What was he possibly thinking. Thunder was a common fear, he mentally scolded himself. 

The storm outside raged on for a while, until both Tom and Harrison were asleep with “Falling” playing on repeat to calm the both of them.


End file.
